Shamans at Hogwarts
by The Shinimegami
Summary: Yoh goes to Hogwarts through an invatation from his grandfather dragging Hao, Horo Horo and Ren with him, can Hogwarts withstand these 4 bizarre shamans at once? harry potter xover (Chapter 3 revised)
1. Chapter 1

It was just another year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It was the starting of the school year. And the first years have just been sorted. Our golden trio are sitting at the gryffindor table. Ron especially wanted the sorting to end faster so the food can start coming in.  
  
"Get on with it" Ron said clutching his poor stomach "I hope Dumbledore's speech will be short this year"  
  
"Ron!" his girlfriend Hermione Granger chided.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Is all you think about is food?"  
  
"No, I also think about quidditch" Ron answered.  
  
"Arrgg I give up" Hermione said.  
  
Their best friend Harry Potter grinned at their antics. It's been a long time since he fully grinned. His godfather dieing last year at the department of mysteries was a huge hit for him. He was just beginning to let go. This years batch of first years had been a whole lot less than last years, Harry guessed that many families didn't want to part with their children.  
  
"Shhh Professor Dumbledore's going begin his speech" He told the couple.  
  
"Welcome back older students, and simply welcome to first years" Dumbledore started. "Before I start my beginning of the year speech, I would like to introduce some transfer students that will be entering the 6th year, they will be sorted now"  
  
Professor McGonagall came back up with the sorting hat and stool. She unrolled the parchment. "Asakura Hao from the Americas"  
  
The door to the great hall opened and a guy in a cape with long brown hair came in and sat on the stool calmly letting the hat on his head. Most of the girls swooned at the site of such a cute boy, while the boyfriends and brothers of the girls glared at the guy.  
  
'Oh you again' the hat said. 'didn't I sort you a couple of hundred years ago?'  
  
'You could say that" Hao told it.  
  
"SLY...! Wait what is this? the hat said. He plucked the memory from Hao's head and replayed it, making it a sort of flashback for Hao.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Hao was defenseless, tired, drained. His spirit, spirit fire, was chopped up and he had no where to go. Somehow he landed in Japan and looking at the calendar, it was 2 months later after the shaman tournament.  
  
Up ahead Hao saw a dojo and decided to go and ask for lodging. He knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. After 4 minutes passed he was about to leave when the door opened. To his surprise he saw Yoh. Half expecting Yoh to kick him out he turned around and started to leave when...  
  
"Wait!" Yoh called out. "You could come in if you want, we were just eating dinner. Does ramen sound good?"  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
And from then on he lived with Yoh and Anna. Of course Anna forced him to do all these chores as Yoh wouldn't allow him to be kicked out. But it was his happiest memory as no one has been nice to him unless it was for personal gain. Over the two years that Hao was with them, the other shamans who came over to visit Yoh were surprised to see hao there, but they became used to him and for most of the time, did not go into oversoul when ever they saw him.  
  
'I see, from your reactions to this memory, I sort you into....."GRYFINNDOR!"  
  
All the girls at the gryfinndor table clapped and cheered while the girls at the other tables sighed hoping that there will be other foreign boys just as cute as this one going into their house.  
  
Hao walked over to the gryfinndor table and chose to sit at the edge of the table near our golden trio.  
  
"next is Asakura Yoh from Japan" Professor McGonagall announced. Everyone waited looking at the doors......................................................................................................................................................  
  
"YOOHHH! That's you!" they heard a voice say.  
  
"O really?" the boy presumed to be Yoh said. "OK" Then a boy that looked almost identical to Hao came walking through the door. He was half way toward the great hall he yawned and actually looked around. "HI" he said as if he did this everyday.  
  
"Aww he is so adorable!" Hao heard some girls say.  
  
When Yoh finally reached the front of the hall, Prof McGonagall gave him a disapproving look before she motioned for him to sit on the stool.  
  
'Another Asakura?' The hat asked.  
  
"yup that's my brother Hao" Yoh answered happily.  
  
Normally I would sort you to Hufflepuff but you are not followers material. Saved the world once too didn't you, that's good you will have experience to do it again'  
  
"wait what do you mean do it again?" Yoh asked.  
  
The Hat didn't answer this question but went to looking around Yoh's head again.  
  
After a few minutes, the hat came up with a decision "GRYFINNDOR!"  
  
Again all the girls at the gryfinndor table cheered, while the girls at the other table groaned.  
  
"Hey Hao" Yoh said as he sat next to Hao on the gryfinndor table.  
  
"Hey Yoh" Hao replied.  
  
"Horo Horo of the Aniu clan up in the North"  
  
A guy with blue spiky hair came bounding through the doors to the great hall and stopped right in front of Prof. McGonagall, "you call?" He asked. The girls giggled at his antics while the boys growled.  
  
Looking a little frustrated at these new exchange students, Prof McGonagall said, "Sit on this stool and put this hat on your head"  
  
"ok....." Horo Horo started to sti down when, "Wait a minute! What if your hat has lice in it? I am not going to wear that old hat" He proclaimed. By now everyone was waiting for Prof McGonagall to explode and give him a thousand years of detention when..............another boy came through the door.  
  
This one had purple hair, yellow eyes and a very, very serious face. "Just put the damn hat on Horo Horo" He said.  
  
"I don't want to," Horo Horo taunted back. "Can you make me?"  
  
"O yes I could" The boy in purple hair said as he stalked up to the platform Horo Horo was standing at.  
  
The rest of the hall was watching those two funnily along with a little bit of horror, afraid of learning how Prof McGonagall will punish them.  
  
Hao was sniggering at their antics while Yoh stood up.  
  
"Stop" Yoh said softly, "There is no need to fight, wait your turn to put on the hat Ren," He said, "And Horo Horo, put the hat on, I'm getting hungry"  
  
"Fine Yoh" The two boys said.  
  
The hall was pretty shocked about how those two calmed down so suddenly with just a whisper from Yoh.  
  
"A hem" Prof McGonagall said as she straightened a little and put the hat onto Horo Horo's head.  
  
'Another shaman?' The hat asked.  
  
"Wha?? Whose there?" Horo Horo asked shocked.  
  
'Why, it's me the sorting hat' The hat chuckled. 'Why I see that you are pretty ditzy'  
  
"DITZY??? I am not ditzy" Horo Horo shouted back in response.  
  
'all right, all right, no need to shout' the hat said.  
  
'I would normally put you in Hufflepuff like that Yoh kid, but you have to help him achieve his destiny so I must put you in the same house as him so I put you in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Wait, but Yoh already achieved his destiny, he is the shaman king, what are you talking about?? Answer me!" Horo Horo asked, but the Hat was already taken off his head.  
  
"Wait, I need the hat to answer some questions for me!" Horo Horo exclaimed.  
  
"ALL your question will be answered in due time." Prof McGonagall answered as she called up the next person.  
  
"Ren Tao of the Tao family in China" she called out.  
  
The guy that previously stalked through the great hall walked up the platform and sat on the stool waiting for the hat to be put onto his head.  
  
'well yet another shaman, aren't I lucky today' the hat said.  
  
'yes you are, now hurry up and sort me, you rag'  
  
'my my what an attitude, I want to put you in Slytherin, but alas I can not'  
  
"and why may I inquire can you not?" Ren asked.  
  
'you shall know in time'  
  
"Sound like what that old hag told Horo Horo back there" Ren said.  
  
"yes, but it is true, now why don't you go to your appropriate house as a GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Along with that call came cheers from the girls at Gryffindor and the groans of the girls in other houses. 'The gyrffindors have just gotten all the new hot exchange students, the other girls thought, but that will be no matter, I'll stalk them!' That thought ran through all the ravenclaw, slytherin, and hufflepuff girls.  
  
Boy, were the shamans in for it now.  
  
*~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
SOOOOOOO what do you think about it???????? Plz R and R pwetty pwease????????  
  
Dun worry, I will update soon. (I hope)  
  
*The Shinimegami* 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I never thought that my story will be so welcomed! I feel loved , o wait you only like my story?? Awwwww TT but that's ok, as long as people like my story I'm happy.

Disclaimer: I dun own Shaman king or Harry Potter

Thank you to all the people who gave me reviews!

So on with the story!!!

Dumbledore stood up and started to speak. "Well, now that the new exchange students are all sorted, I will begin the new year's speech like normally. Unfortunately everyone has believed that the Dark Arts Defense class has been cursed so alas no one has signed up for it yet. So until I find someone, I will be you teacher"

At this, all the students started to whisper amongst themselves. "Wow! Dumbledore's actually teaching us" and "This is so cool, he defeated Grinwald, I'm sure he'll teach us a lot of secrets" were heard.

When they finally settled down, Dumbledore continued with his normal speech ending with "I only have 2 words to say, dig in!" Dumbledore boomed.

After the last syllable was said, food started streaming out of the golden plates and orangish colored water filled the goblets.

"ewwww, what's this?" Horo Horo asked, pointing at the orange juice. "Looks like my pee when I don't drink enough water!"

The whole griffindor table heard him and gave him a weird look. Those drinking the liquid quickly held goblet away from them or started choking on it.

"It's pumpkin juice" Harry answered, since he was sitting right next to him he thought he might as well answer the question and spare the boy some looks of disgust he was getting.

"Ohhhhh" Horo Horo said and quickly grabbed his goblet of juice and gulped it down.

Hermione for once wasn't disgusted at Ron's antics, but instead Horo Horo's antics. But this did not keep her head from processing the information she got and asking some questions about it.

"So you mean the magic school you attended didn't have pumpkin juice?" She asked.

"We never attended any magic school" Hao answered.

"Then why are you here? And starting at such a late age?" Ron asked interested.

"Rooon, don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione whined, she was sitting right next to him. "I don't enjoy seeing the food in your mouth"

"But Hermi, don't you love seafood?" Ron asked.

"Yes" She answered a little unsurely.

"Then here" Ron said opening his mouth and pointing at the food in there. "see-food"

"ewwwwww, Roooooonnn" Hermione complained.

"errrr, getting back to the matter at hand……" Harry said "why **did **you start at such a late age, and going to sixth year too, did you get home tutored?"

Yoh didn't like to lie and when he did, he wasn't such a good liar so that's why he normally stuck with the truth.

"No" He said simply.

"Then how did you get into sixth year? Shouldn't you have came when you were 11? Shouldn't you at least start at 1st year? Are you guys muggles?" Hermione asked as she bombarded them with questions.

"No we are not muggles" Ren said in a snobbish voice that would have rivaled Hermione's voice in her first year. "Just because we start at a later age does not mean that are muggles or any less magical than you people"

"Then why?" Ron asked very intrigued.

"That you will find out in due time" Horo Horo said mysteriously.

Ren snorted "You just got that off of the hat didn't you?" He asked, 99.9 sure that it was true.

"So what if I did?" Horo Horo said hotly. Sadly this started yet another argument and in no time they were at each other's throats again.

Yoh and Hao just sighed. 'This is going to be a long night' they thought.

After dinner, everybody migrated up to their dormitories and had a good night of sleep. Just as Harry was falling asleep, he remembered that the 4 new students didn't come up to the dormitories with them… what if they didn't know the password? But then he heard that they went to see Dumbledore, so that should be no problem. His last thought was that the ghosts didn't show up at the feast today, how queer as they normally did come and greet the new students. Even Peeves didn't show up……

(with the shamans)

After our favorite shamans had their fill and sung the school song, they were going to follow the rest of their classmates to the dorms and have a nice nap when Prof. McGonagall came up to them.

"Prof. Dumbledore wishes to see you" She said. "Follow me" And she lead them out of the great hall. When they finally stopped, it was in front of a gargoyle. It was rather ferocious looking and seemed to glare at the shamans, like it was looking right inside of them.

"Pillsbury Dough boy is cute" She said turning slightly pink at having to say such embarrassing words in front of her students. And worst yet in front of students she had yet to discipline! But at last the gargoyle moved aside and let them through.

"Pillsbury..yum! I'm craving for one of those cookies now" Horo Horo said.

"But you ate almost everything on the table!" Ren proclaimed.

"No, I left you guys 2 full chickens, and one bowl of ice cream" Horo Horo said trying to defend himself.

"That was _all_ you left for the whole table full of people, most of them just drank juice the whole night" Ren stated.

"I'm a growing boy!" Horo Horo threw a raspberry at Ren.

Ren was just going to return the favor when Yoh said. "We would like to come out of this dry so could we please proceed?"

"Sure," Both of the said at the time.

Prof. McGonagall had already climbed up the stairs and was waiting for them up at the top. When she saw them, she opened the door, behind it was a room with a desk. Well not only a desk, there was also people and spirits. These spirits were unusual though, they were trapped inside these pictures. And in the pictures representing them moved!

"Hello Yoh, hello Hao and your friends Mr. Tao and Mr. Horo Horo" A man behind the desk said.

(I'm sorry but I don't know Horo Horo's last name)

All the shamans looked and saw that it was only Prof. Dumbledore.

"Hi Grandpa" Hao and Yoh called.

"Just call me Horo Horo!" Horo Horo said enthusiastically. "And you may call him" Pointing at Ren. "Mr. Serious"

Not even bothering to retort, Ren said "Call me Ren."

"O.K. Horo Horo, Ren. Now you may be wondering why I called you out of your homes to be in the wizarding world"

At this Yoh remembered how he was called to England with Hao and told the whole story to Dumbledore.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Flashback'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was a quiet summer day in Japan, at 4:00 the sun had yet to rise into the sky, with the birds still sleeping in their nests SPLASH!....."ANNAAAAAAAAA" ok maybe not that quiet.

What just happened was not unusual. The people of this town would wake up thinking 'that's Anna and Yoh so that means I have an hour more of sleep' then they will roll over and fall asleep again. Well, that is everyone except for Manta, Hao and Ryu, they will sit up from their sleeping positions and scream "AHHHHH! I'm late Anna's going to kill me!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile the spoken of Yoh will be up doing pushups with one hand and 'Anna' sitting Indian style on his back mediating, occasionally telling Yoh to hurry up and finish so he can go make breakfast.

"Anna, I don't understand why I have to keep on training, the shaman king tournament has passed" Yoh will ask like he does everyday.

Then Anna will answer like everyday "When the time comes we will know" in a mysterious tone. (I love using that phrase!)

When the pushups (or whatever Anna puts in Yoh's Schedule) are done, Manta, Hao and Ryu will burst through the door huffing and puffing grimacing at the thought of Anna's punishment for being late. Sometime during the day each of them will remember the days of the Shaman King tournament and their friends; Tamao, HoroHoro, Ren, Millie, etc. wondering what they are doing right now.

This routine continues for sometime until one day something out of the ordinary happens. Manta gets attacked by an owl…. Or at least that's what Manta thought. After a while the owl perches onto Yoh's shoulder next to Hao. On the front of the envelope it said

Hao or Yoh Asakura

(Tokyo), Japan

(The rest I don't know)

'This is strange' Yoh thought.

"It must be grandpa," Hao said, "he has the strangest way of sending mail"

Manta was surprised as they never heard of Yoh's other grandpa, only of Yohmei Asakura.

Meanwhile Yoh was untying the string around the owl's leg that held the letter.

"Uses the strangest paper too, it's parchment" Yoh said as he looked to see what the letter said, he always found it weird that the envelope always had the correct and most specific address, also the seal was very queer.

Dear Yoh and Hao,

It's been a long time since I saw you boys, right? Well, I want you boys to come to Britian and see your old grandpa. You may bring along a few of your friends if you wish. You will be accepted to my boarding school for the rest of the year when it starts along with your other friends if they come, on the next page is the location of the school. Please send me your answer as soon as possible.

Love,

Albus Dumbledore

On the second page, there was a map and the address of a place.

After reading the letter, Hao and Yoh phone called Horo Horo and Ren to ask if they wanted to come. All four of them said that they needed a vacation away from their responsibilities (Horo Horo had look after his garden that Yoh got him for his Koro Pokkuru, Ren had to look after the Tao clan, Hao just wanted to get away from Anna, and Yoh just wanted a little vacation from the ever in pouring problems the people wanted the Shaman king to fix for them)

First Ren got his jet to fly to Hao and Yoh's town before picking up Horo Horo in the north and off they went to Hogwarts.

They wanted Manta to come too but just incase something happened they needed someone to contact them.

END of flashback

"Also, the children that we were talking with told us that people normally start school here at 11" Hao said.

"That is true, but when you were 11, you were training for the shaman tournament" Dumbledore reasoned. "I would have informed you but" Looking at Yoh and Hao "Your parents and grandparents wanted you to be Shaman king so much that they didn't bother telling you about me, your other grandpa's, world."

"But the Shaman Tournament was 2 years ago!" Yoh said. "Why now?"

"That's right, but I figured that since you were shaman king, you would be so busy righting the worlds wrongs etc. and until 2 months ago the wizarding world was fine"

"What happened two months ago?" Ren asked.

"For me to answer this question, I must start 15 years ago……." (Do I have to put the whole 5 harry potter books into this chapter??? I hope not, so if you forget any detail just go dig into your books)

"Wow" Yoh said. "Wait did you say Harry Potter? That sounds like the guy we were talking to at dinner"

"It was him," Dumbledore said. "Famous at the age of 1"

"So why are we here if you have your hero boy?" Ren asked.

"I asked because…….truthfully I don't think he's strong enough to Voldemort because of his emotional stated right now" Dumbledore stated with a sigh. "So I though you could come and cheer him up and keep him out of trouble!" He finished with hopeful eyes.

"You mean babysitting?" Ren asked skeptically.

"You could call it that" Dumbledore confirmed.

"I'll stay; I already came knowing I will have to spend some time here" Yoh said. "Also, how could I turn down my beloved grandpa?" Looking at the others answers.

"Can't really say no to grandpa can I? Also, I have to stay with my twin or else Anna will kill me" Hao said "Yoh already left without Fuast and Ryu, who else will protect him?"

"We will!" Ren and Horo Horo answered. "we didn't say we weren't staying" They said in sync.

"Good, if all of you are staying you must get the equipment." Dumbledore started. "Only wearing the uniform won't get you far, tomorrow I will send Hagrid with you boys to get your wand, more robes, books, etc."

"Books??????" (Guess who says this?)

"More of these dignity taking dresses?????" (Guess who said this?)

There was no need to say that Horo Horo and Ren were beginning to regret saying yes...

TBC!

Thank you Thank you, and that is it to Shamans at Hogwarts for this ……er time? Well, I can't tell you when I'm going to put in another chapter since my schedule always changes, but if you review I promise to update faster! I need motivation!

Also, many of you are asking "Why is it only Hao, Yoh, Ren, and Horo Horo at Hogwarts? Why isn't Anna, Lyserg, Tamao etc there?" The answer is…….. well I don't want to answer that, but you will know in due time. It's part of the story's plot!

Again Thanx to my reviews:

Simpleinsanty- I answered your question there (that's an arrow pointing up) but to answer again, it's because its in the story's plot.

This Random Person-Glad to know you enjoy my story!

sapphire-wolf1- I actually knew that they argued like a married couple, I just thought I will make it a little more entertaining for them to errr argue a little (a lot) but thanks to you idea, I will make them argue a little more

San- originally I was going to leave lyserg, iron maiden and that whole group out, but if you want to add them in I will. Tell me if you want Lyserg to remain single or not too. If not who will he end up with?

AibouEnjeruAibou- lol, here's you new chapter, please don't use your powers on meeeeee

Seiza Yukitaka – hehe, you will know when the time is right. (sounds familiar?)

Rika Miazakii- glad to know its funny! I am told that I can't tell jokes.

RuByMoOn17- good to know that you (use thesaurus finding another word that means enjoy) take pleasure in my story!

Guardian of the Wind Diamond- yea I'm afraid of stalkers too. My friend said he was a stalker and he had this apprentice stalker…..yea it's creepy.

darkmoon-on-dragonwings- lol good to know it fun

Odd- lol… whats satitated? AHHHHHHHH you must be doing unhealthy things so me already! My iq is shrinking! Lol jk (even if my iq is shrinking it most likely wont me your fault)

HoroHorolover- r

( $.$)!!!-

Your lord and master Canti- I am sorry…..but I don't think that this is going to be yaoi, I've tried writing yaoi in my other story, witchcraft, but it isn't working (that's why I have something planned for that story! Opps revealed too much already)

Jase Shadowstar- I never said that the fire spirit was completely gone (wink wink)

Alaena –

gOTmiLK-

SkyDancerHawk-

Yoh Asakura-

The Mouse of Anon-

Tariki Rania-

s91-

Overall thank you to my reviewers and readers

The Shinimegami


	3. Chapter 3

_Im sooooooooooo sorry I forgot my disclaimers in my previous chapters! _

_Disclaimer: I dun own Shaman king and Harry Potter TT

* * *

_

_PREVIOUSLY ON SHAMANS AT HOGWARTS _

"_Books??????" (Guess who says this?)_

"_More of these dignity taking dresses?????" (Guess who said this?) _

_There was no need to say that Horo Horo and Ren were beginning to regret saying yes...

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Half way around the world, a young girl by the name Anna was searching for her servants a.k.a. Manta, Hao and Ryu. Alas, she could only find Manta and Ryu.

She knew that Hao and Yoh sometimes went off for "brother bonding" and training but it never exceeded two days and this time was too long.

"Where is Hao?" She asked, figuring she would look for Yoh later as she needed someone to do the chores more rite now. There was cooking and cleaning the bathroom, then buying more food for dinner tonight, Yoh would have to be dealt with later.

"Come to think of it Master Yoh is gone too" Ryu said while Manta, thinking that of all these years finally his shortness would be of use to him, tried to slink out of the room.

This was of course almost impossible with Anna around, his actions also caused Anna to become even more suspicious.

"I have a feeling _you_ might know where they are" Anna said with a tone that promised horrid punishments if he didn't spill the beans.

"uhhhh…" Manta's mind blanked out.

"No uhs, answer me!" Anna yelled. "I think Faust was in need of another specimen….." No more needed to be said. Everyone knew that there a 99.9 chance of never being seen again if you were chosen as Faust's specimen.

I'm sorry Yoh was the last thought Manta.

* * *

**Back to our Shaman King**

September 1st was a Saturday so everyone got Sunday off and class was supposed to officially start on Monday. Yesterday (Sunday), Yoh, Hao, HoroHoro and Ren went to get their school supplies with much complaining from Ren and Horo Horo.

**Flashback scene at the Robe Shop**

"Ugg, even looking at that horrid **_dress robe_** makes me want to puke!" Ren moaned.

"Aww is our little Tao clan leader afraid of a little clothing?" Horo Horo teased.

"Shut up, of course _you_ wouldn't complain, considering that your taste in clothing is even more horrible than that prissy looking thing" Ren countered. And so what ensued was a scuffle, a few heads being knocked around, some furniture being arranged, and the shop owner, Madam Malkin, looking very deadly.

**Scene at the Book Shop (what was the book shop called again? Too lazy to look it up hehe)**

"Are we done yet?" Horo Horo asked for the 5th time. His companions were getting a little irritated. Well, it was _only _the 5th time you might say, but considering that it wasn't even a minute since they walked through the front door and they knew that this wasn't the end of it, I think they have a right to be irritated. They also knew that soon Ren would burst and another 'little' scuffle was inevitable.

Oh how right they were, by the time they were out of the book shop and better yet out of Diagon Alley, the shop owners didn't know whether to just sigh in relief that they were gone or to chase after them tell them to never come back again. The latter being very very very appealing, but you know the saying, 'lose your cool, and lose your customer'.

* * *

It was finally Monday, our whole gang was at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when 

Yoh suddenly felt a cold chill in his spine. It was the same exact one that he had during the Shaman King tournament right before Anna showed up and that meant it wasn't good news.

"Hey, are you ok Yoh?" Harry who sat right in front of him asked.

"Yea, I just felt a cold chill, nothing big….I hope" Yoh whispered the last part to himself not wanting to worry anybody.

"Maybe the Anna found out" Ren said looking a little blue. All four boys shivered at the very thought of Anna finding out what happened.

"Who is Anna?" Hermione asked.

"Some one you don't ever want to meet" Hao answered and left it at that.

"Hell Yea! Anna is one hard nut to crack, no offence Yoh, but couldn't you have found another girl?" Horo Horo said.

There was a collective gasp throughout the whole female population that was eves dropping as they heard that.

"Nnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Tell me it's not true!" They all exclaimed

"Oh, look at the time," Yoh said with a sweat drop "Time for first period!" And with that he slunk away trying to blend in with the crowd leaving for class and escape all the fan girls.

* * *

**Transfiguration **

With help from the golden trio, Yoh, Hao, Horo Horo, and Ren had no trouble finding the transfiguration class. The quickly found seats somewhere in the middle as not too stick out. One of the reasons that they came here was to relax, blend in and live the lives of normal students for once.

But alas, lady luck wasn't on their side, once Prof. McGonagall came into the room, she ordered everyone to practice and refresh their memory while she check up with the transfer students to see how far along they were.

"umm.. We just got our wands yesterday so we don't know too much" Yoh whispered since he didn't want the rest of the class finding out they couldn't do any magic.

"I understand your situation" Prof. McGonagall said. "Your grandfather has informed the rest of the staff that he trusts about your situation, but first I'm still going to test you"

She handed everyone a match. "Turn this match into a needle" and demonstrated how do to it.

The rest of the group tried to do it. Ren's turned into the shape of a needle but it lacked the luster and color. Horo Horo turned it silver but it lacked the shape and luster. Hao had the silver and luster and it turned sort of pointy but it still wasn't satisfactory.

Yoh…………… fell asleep. It wasn't really his fault! (well maybe it was) The rest of the boys just sweat dropped Typical Yoh, they thought. Prof. McGonagall on the other hand was pissed! Never in her life has some one fell asleep in her class!

Noticing that she was bubbling with anger, like a volcano ready to erupt, Hao and Horo Horo rushed to ease her anger. Why didn't Ren also join in? He thought it was too trouble some.

"Mr. Asakura!"

At this, Yoh's head twitch up "Wuh?" He asked with his clueless expression.

"HOW DARE YOU SLEEP IN MY CLASS?!"

The rest of the class gasped, secretly they were eves dropping but hearing this, they couldn't keep their shock in. NO ONE ever dared to sleep in Prof. McGonagall's class, did he have a death wish?

"Since you seem to know so much so that you could sleep in my class, why don't _you_ turn this match into a needle?"

"Ummmm….."

"Do you even know the incantation?"

Yoh was a little lost…. But thanks to his great friends hiding behind Prof. McGonagall, they mouthed the incantation to him.

"er…winlec auger?" Seeing his friends shake their heads no and mouthing the incantation again he said "Wingim auter?" This time seeing his friends nod yes he felt more confident. (1)

"Now could you turn this match into a needle?" Prof. McGonagall asked.

"Alright!" Yoh said with ease, not feeling the doom he would face if he failed his task.

"Wingim Auter!" the match surprisingly turned into a needle.

It was easier than they thought it would be.

With a huff, Prof. McGonagall just urged the rest of them to try again and this time they all got it perfect.

"That is pretty good!" When she said this, the rest of the class turned their head to her. They were all surprised as Prof. McGonagall almost never complimented anyone.

"I never said to stop with your work" Prof. McGonagall said in her normal stern tone.

With this, everyone hurriedly went back to practicing. Throughout the whole period, the four new students were tested to see what they could and could not do. In the end they were told that they would need tutoring until they could catch up but since she couldn't do that in class it meant that at night they would have to go to her after dinner.

* * *

**History**

After Prof. McGonagall's harsh first class, the gang found out they were able to relax in History class. At first the gang was confused as to why the other students brought out pillows and placed it on their desk.

It didn't take long to find out though, Prof. Binns was soooooooo boring. When he first walked in Yoh and the others were pretty shocked to see the ghost but after a while they just fell asleep to the monotone voice that Binns projected in his lecture about goblin wars.

Needless to say, this was Yoh's favorite class.

* * *

**TBC**

(1) I dunno what the incantation to turn a match into a needle is --'

I'm sooooo sorry. But this isn't the end of the chapter, I figured I might as well give you people a present for Christmas but I couldn't finish the chapter by then so this is all I could get to you sorryyyyyyyy!

I hope to (main word "hope") get the end of this chapter out soon but my teachers are cruel, and……….. I'm lazy. That doesn't mix too well……………………

But anyway as a little treat I will tell give you a little hint Anna is going to show up sooooonnnnnnnn hehe.

Thank you all my beloved reviewers! You give me a lot of encouragement!

The Shinimegami


End file.
